kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega Supreme (Way Big)
Omega Supreme (Way Big from Ben 10) is one of the largest Autobots there is. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame and equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. Omega is the last line of defense for the Autobots, a titanic guardian robot capable of instilling fear and panic into the sparks of Decepticons that dare face him on the field of battle. Bio Through "open-spark surgery", using four AllSpark fragments and making heavy use of the AllSpark Key, Ratchet finally managed to revive his old friend. Omega was initially delirious and confused, thinking he was still fighting his dying battle on Cybertron and telling Ratchet that he was surrounded by Decepticons and didn't think he would make it. He soon got his bearings, but he was still slow and unsure after being offline for two million stellar cycles, and he needed heavy prompting from Ratchet to move. When he finally did get himself airborne, he was shocked and happy at his return to life, but he was at a loss as to how he got on a world other than Cybertron. His reverie was quickly interrupted by an attack from several Decepticons. Following further hefty prompting from Ratchet and power boosts from his magnets and the AllSpark Key, he was able to transform and strike back. Declaring his name to the Decepticons, he made short work of the villains, and proceeded to enter Megatron's base. There, he found the space bridge in overdrive, threatening to pull the entire state and transport it to some random co-ordinates. Ejecting Sari and Ratchet over Ratchet's vocal protests, he absorbed the TransWarp energy and was sucked into the malfunctioning portal, which then fully self-destructed. A Bridge Too Close, Part II Not long after, Omega's inactive body was discovered by Megatron and Starscream, who had both also been pulled through the space bridge portal before it was destroyed. Seeing an opportunity, Megatron forced his way into the slumbering giant's body, but in doing so, caused Omega to reactivate. Omega's internal systems seized and disarmed Megatron, but the charismatic Decepticon exploited Omega's simple mind and convinced him that it was his duty to take him back to Cybertron to "face justice". Omega transformed back into ship mode and revealed a heretofore unseen ability to TransWarp under his own power, without a space bridge, but one short jump drained him of all his power, and he returned to sleep mode before reaching the planet. Unable to escape Omega's heavily armoured body, Megatron instead used a pair of stasis cuffs to "hotwire" Omega's body, opening up his control cockpit and taking manual control of the giant Autobot. Before Megatron could do anything, however, Omega was beset by some strange, space-borne alien rock monsters, and the Autobot transwarped away to safety, once again draining all his power. Ben as Way Big Way Big is a colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. Powers and Abilities Omni-Big-cosmic Way Big using his cosmic ray attack Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue (green in Omniverse) ray. In Omniverse, this changes to an X shape. Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Although he hasn't trained himself to do so, Way Big can create and control cosmic storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation Trivia * The red parts of Way Big are made of an unknown cosmic material with metallic properties, which allows Kevin to absorb it.23 * Way Big's enhanced speed in The Widening Gyre was a glitch power.2 * Way Big is Ben's sixth most powerful alien.24 * Like Gravattack, Way Big's size is portrayed inconsistently in many of his appearances. * Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the heroes of the Ultraman series. * Way Big is one of four aliens to make their debut in a movie or special, the others being Eon, Nanomech and Shocksquatch. Gallery Category:Male Category:Fusion Gems Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes